


【铁虫】Please！Just dating time！！

by Salty_Duck



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Duck/pseuds/Salty_Duck





	【铁虫】Please！Just dating time！！

　　 众所周知，钢铁侠有个甜心男友——peter parker，又众所周知，复仇者联盟有一位负责任的超级英雄，又又众所周知，纽约人民有一位活泼开朗的好邻居蜘蛛侠，又又又众所周知，纽约坏蛋日常搞事的数量大大高于美国，或者说全世界的平均值。而当这四项众所周知合在一起的时候，连累的就是钢铁侠了。  
　　天晓得Tony stark有多希望能和他的小男朋友一起出去高高兴兴完完整整的约一次会，但Peter总是会有夜巡，哪怕有天真的和Tony一起出去约会了，中途也会穿上他红蓝配色的战衣荡着蛛丝然后狠狠的踢到罪犯的脸上。  
　 自从无限战争之后，所有人都安安全全的回到了纽约，该谈恋爱的谈恋爱，该捅刀子的捅刀子，一切回到了最初也最和平的样子，当然Tony和Peter也一样，夜巡也依旧在纽约繁星点点的天空进行着，只不过蛛丝旁多了些许引擎发动的声音，也许你在夜晚抬头看看，你会发现可爱的纽约好邻居正骑在钢铁侠的背上呢！  
　　  
　　但这不是我想要的约会！Tony无数次的在心底怒吼道，如果上帝在他面前，也许都会被他喷出来的唾沫星子吓到而躲得远远的，但是，他真的很想和自家小男朋友去牵个小手，约个小会，开个小房啊！  
　　  
　　今天是个好天气，白云被清风吹得很慢很慢，给天空点上了一些许小装饰，更衬得天空蓝的澈亮，鸽子们（我）在广场吃着游人掰下的面包屑，小孩戴着母亲织的毛线帽，轻轻地抚摸着鸽子（我）小小的身躯，几个胆大的甚至一拥而起，把可爱的小姑娘围住，她的母亲笑着把一只鸽子放在她的肩膀。小孩子的咯咯笑声和鸽子飞向蓝天的翅膀的扇动的声音融合在一起，成为了一首美好的乐章。  
　　Tony站在窗户边上，上身不着一褛。下身是一条蜘蛛侠花纹的短裤，全身健康的小麦色搭配强劲的肌肉，成为了早上的一道美景，当然了，那条短裤除外，那条蜘蛛侠花纹的短裤还有个同款，是钢铁侠花纹的，当初某不知名纺织公司推出了这款产品之后，引得了本尊，也就是蜘蛛侠的大力赞美，给自己和自家男友都买了一条，至于为什么换着穿...情趣了解一下？归入正题，Tony站在窗户边上看着门前广场和谐美好的一幕，手上还在微微发着热气的牛奶唤回了他的注意，他回头走到床旁，缓缓跪趴在躺在床上的Peter身旁，用没拿牛奶的那只手缓缓的捏住peter的鼻子，果不其然，引的床上的男孩皱了皱眉头，但是并没有直接把睡的死沉的Peter叫醒，他太累了。  
　　不不不，别瞎想，不是因为什么晚间运动而导致的疲惫，而是昨天夜巡，接连不断的小罪犯让蜘蛛侠忙的在纽约东西到处跑，而Tony——钢铁侠又因为一个必要的会议而没有参加此次夜巡。  
　　当然，还是要叫醒的，Tony抬手喝了一口温度刚好的牛奶，还因为不喜欢这么奶腻的味道而皱了皱眉，俯下身吻上了Peter因为劳累而半张的嘴巴，舌头探进去的时候，牛奶不可免的流下来一点点，Tony用舌尖抓住松懈的另一个舌尖，缓缓卷住再放开，一颗一颗的舔舐过牙龈，牙缝，在向内，舔过上颚，牛奶在接吻过程中流下大半，在Peter嘴角留下一道淫靡而色情的痕迹。嘴唇缓缓移开，上倾又亲吻了Peter的鼻尖。  
　　“小懒猪，该起床啦。”  
　　被激烈一吻的Peter显然精神了，掀开被子也上前亲吻了一下自己爱人的嘴角，嘴上叫道：“好啦好啦~这不是起了，老是用这招叫我起床，你也不嫌腻歪！”Tony怎么可能会嫌腻歪，他每次都无比享受看着这一刻，刚刚起床的男孩眼睛甚至还是红的，眼角挂着一滴摇摇欲坠的生理盐水，而嘴角是刚刚亲吻时流下的白色液体，身上甚至还有几天前留下的瘀痕，很显然，这一切显得色情而至Tony差点在大早上把持不住自己的欲火。  
　　其实他也不是每每都会忍耐住，按往常的经验，在早上，每个男人精力旺盛的最佳时刻，来点床上运动往往极正常，可是今天不行，今天天气好的很，Tony决定带他的男朋友去约会。  
　　“pete，今天我们出去约会，all day alone”Tony在餐桌边喝着Peter强制让他保养用的牛奶，嘴里吃着无味的牛油果搭配吐司，对面前吃着培根鸡蛋吐司大餐的Peter说道。  
　　自从上次Peter从医院体检（学校安排）回来之后，吵嚷着要让Tony也去体检一次，在Peter的狗狗眼请求下，Tony当然不会拒绝他，只不过，之后惨的就是他了，Peter看着体检单上大大的b-，皱紧了眉头，抬头看向男人蜜棕色的眼睛，眼睛里都是担心，嘴上却说出：“看来我要让Friday小姐去管理一下你的作息了”  
　　这可真够残忍的。  
　　Peter把嘴里的吐司咽下，喝了口牛奶：“all day alone？可是我今天有夜巡...”  
　　“陪男朋友约会不是会更重要么?”  
　　“可是我们夜巡也依旧是一起的啊...”Peter小声嘀咕着。  
　　“就这么决定了”Tony就这牛奶咽下一口无味的牛油果吐司，没等Peter再说话“今天纽约很和平，可以陪着你的男友好好约一次会。”  
　　“...okey，Mr.stark”  
　　Tony翘起了骄傲的嘴角，一口把牛奶闷下，用餐巾擦干净嘴巴，看着Peter把吐司慢慢吃完，把盘子端到了厨房。  
　　回来之后在自家可爱的男朋友脸颊上轻轻一嘬，“good boy！现在，去把你一身钢铁侠睡衣换掉，精神点，我们该去约会了。”  
　　“蹭的痒死了！知道啦！”说着从餐桌上起身，回身给了Tony一个轻吻，小跑进了房间。  
　　除了上次他在向Tony表白时穿的那一身酒红色西装和黑色邦威外，Peter衣柜里满满的都是格子衬衫和牛仔裤，然而Peter又十分的没有约会精神，他翻找了一下，找到了那件前面印着大大的钢铁侠头像的套头衫，绿色的底色搭配红金色的钢铁让Tony笑了无数次，可是Peter真的很爱这件衣服，这是他第一次用打工赚来的钱去买的钢铁侠周边。  
　　这也算是约会精神吧：）  
　　关上自己衣柜的门时，一旁安放蜘蛛战衣的另一半柜子被震开了一点，Peter打开了它，回头看了看挂在门上的灰色书包。  
　　  
　　“好了！我们走吧！”  
　　“约会你用带包吗？放下吧。”  
　　“不了不了，万一一会有东西要装呢，像是矿泉水的瓶子什么的。”  
　　Tony没再说话，只是估疑的看了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“所以呢，我们应该去哪里约会？”Peter跑跳着挂上Tony的肩头，下巴搁在他肩膀上，蜘蛛侠满身可怕的肌肉重量带的Tony往后倒，好不容易控制住了重心，Tony回头宠溺的瞥了一眼Peter，曲起手指在他脑门上弹了一下，Peter装模作样的龇牙咧嘴，“先去...好吧，我实在不会约会”说到一半，Tony皱了皱眉头，手指抵住了太阳穴，正想说话便被Peter打断。“我们去电玩城吧！”  
　　“电玩城？”Tony不太赞同的看着Peter，似乎不是很赞同这个地点“这可真是小孩子该去的地方啊。”  
　　Peter丝毫不在意他口中似有似无的嘲讽语气，反倒是挑衅的笑了笑“10刀的游戏币，最后看谁赚的多！”  
　　Tony苦恼的皱了皱眉，表情一副不情愿的样子，连嘴上都是一副“ 好吧，都听你的想，小孩子”但Peter知道，他的胜负欲被激起来了。  
　　“好啦！快走快走！”  
　　  
　　驱车来到纽约繁华的街区，这里的电玩城是Peter曾经最想和Ned一起来的地方，可当时他可没这么富裕的钱财和时间。Peter拉着一脸不情愿的Tony小跑到电玩城门口，这时他带上了墨镜，毕竟公众人物的脸可不能出现在电玩城，鬼知道媒体会怎么说他。  
　　“说好了，半个小时，10刀的游戏币，看谁赚得多！”  
　　“好的好的，你快喊了一路了，就不能消停一会吗。”  
　　Peter眯起眼睛笑了笑，心底数了“三，二 一”之后，飞快跑到前台，一边把10刀递给前台小姐，一边回头说道“现在开始计时！”Tony小声嘀咕道：“这个臭小子”连胡子都带着若有若无的笑意，“wait！”  
　　Peter当然不会等，他飞快的换好游戏币，直奔向推币机，一个接一个的投了进去，Peter luck在此时失灵，随着初始金币的减少，下面积攒了越来越多的金币，金属的声音碰撞，打击，一片哗哗的声音显示着Peter有多满载，周围的人无不在惊呼他的运气。正当Peter挑衅的回望在一旁玩“777”的Tony时，更不免惊掉了下巴。  
　　Tony的屏幕上显示着“777”的数字，游戏币像流水一样掉落出来，而在他的左边，已经有一小桶的游戏币，Tony像是听到了下巴掉落的声音，回过头看了一眼Peter，无害的笑了笑，透过棕色的墨镜都能看到他笑出的鱼尾纹。  
　　半个小时过得很快，一眨眼就到了决定胜负的时候...但是..好像也不需要决定，没用了Peterluck的Peter也只是毕竟幸运的正常人，怎么比得上stark luck。半个小时就转到了三次大奖的Tony显然赢过了一点一点推金币出来的Peter，而Peter也在此时知道，刚刚在他身边传来的一声声惊呼，原来并不是给他的，而是给更加幸运的Tony stark。显然钢铁侠不仅有好脑子，还有好运气。  
　　Peter装模作样的嘟起嘴巴说：“好吧好吧，这次算是你赢了，lucky old man”Tony才不会在意他这点小小小小的赌气，在众人的目光下拉过Peter，在他脸上轻轻一吻。  
　　“咣”“F**k，这什么破机子啊，怎么什么都出不来，F**k”一个高中生模样的黄毛男生愤怒的砸向了塑料制成的游戏机表面，屏幕上的人物脑袋变成了蛛网一样的裂痕，碎末扑朔朔的往下掉，原本的亮光一闪一闪的逐渐消失，可见那人砸向机子的力度之大，突兀的是，那个高中生却并不是什么大力士模样，而是高高的，骨头突出在皮肤表面，眼底是一片乌黑。Peter凑近Tony的耳边，轻声威胁说：“你要是再不好好管理身体就会和他一样！”Tony无可奈何，鼻子里喷出来些许气音：“他那可是磕.药.磕的，你老公我三好青年从不嗑.药好嘛”Peter才不管他，装作没听见一样，转头继续观察事态发展。  
　　电玩城的服务小姐出来管理事情发展，语言轻轻柔柔的劝说那个青年离开或者和电玩城私下解决，但是磕了药的人往往听不进去任何话，黄毛男子一把推开店员，张大嘴巴大吼道：“滚！”唾沫星子飞溅开来，有些泡沫甚至溅到了Peter脸上，Tony嫌恶的抹了一把，用随身带的手帕使劲摩擦自己的手指，指肚上一些因为使用物理器材而突出的一层死皮都被擦的干净，然后打开一张湿巾轻柔的把Peter沾了口水的地方抹得晶亮。  
　　此时，那个磕了药的小青年正发了疯的击打电玩城的机器，玻璃碎片，游戏币散落一地。  
　　“蜘蛛侠在哪里？”“这应该是他的场合？他为什么不出现！”“这个人疯了吧！”“蜘蛛侠不是好邻居吗，怎么不出来阻止他！”纽约群众被保护的太好了，以至于所有人都在呼唤蜘蛛侠的出现。Peter坐在Tony大腿上冷静的看着这群人惊呼的样子，叹了口气，回头给自己男友一个安慰吻，“Mr.stark我很快回来，这只是个小喽啰。”没等Tony反应就兀自跳下来背起书包跑进了电玩城的卫生间。  
　　  
　　“hello！看来你们需要蜘蛛侠的帮助！”  
　　  
　　Tony看着空荡荡的怀抱，抬头又看了一眼打击罪犯十分带劲的自家小男友，叹了口气。  
　　——这不是我想要的约会！Tony在心底怒吼道。但是没人听，更没人理会就另当别论了。  
　　  
　　不到10分钟，英勇无敌的蜘蛛侠已经把闹事的家伙打的落花流水，从背包里拿出手机打给了警察局。  
　　  
　　“我是你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠！”说完飞射出一道蛛丝荡走了。不出1分钟，Peter拿着背包从厕所跑了出来，笑着跳到Tony怀里，抬起头看了看满脸黑线的男友，讨好似的深吻在他的嘴唇，生涩的学习男人挑起舌尖，极尽挑逗拉扯，却不得要领，口水都要留下来的那一刻，Tony掌握了主权，挑眉看了眼一脸疲惫的Peter，伸舌占领了他应得的地界，色情的舔舐撕咬。  
　　这个深吻持续了很长时间，以至于Peter在无数次接受亲吻之后都会感到缺氧的感觉，Tony缓缓后退，额头互相抵住，鼻尖不舍的厮磨，气息尽数喷到对方脸上，“spider boy，你还记得我们是在约会吗？说说，为什么把战衣带过来了？嗯？”Peter当然无话可说，只能抱歉的说一声“sorry”然后再次轻吻上Tony的嘴唇。  
　　良久，两个人才想起来自己还在电玩城，Peter轻咳一声，四处张望了一下，很好，因为刚刚的事件，根本没人去在意角落里有两个帅气的男人在亲吻，或者说，深吻，有的人直径离开，嘴里不停地说着“晦气”，有的人就比较好心，帮助店员一起清理电玩城。Peter拉起Tony，而Tony已经在刚刚持续的深吻中坐麻了腿，此时正煎熬的拍打，试图让蚂蚁爬过的感觉小一点，表情狰狞的逗笑了Peter。“嘿！你还笑，也不想想是因为谁？”“OK，OK，我的错我的错”声音里仍然满是笑意，身体下蹲拍了拍Tony的大腿，Tony活动了一下，终于感觉舒服了点，搂着Peter的肩膀向大门走去，离开前不忘把刚刚赢来的游戏币放回前台。  
　　两个人刚回到车里就开始黏糊，一个驾驶座能塞下两个人也是奇迹，Peter习惯性的坐在Tony大腿处，“是我赢了？对吧”Tony看着像是才刚刚想起来这个赌约正懊恼的Peter，笑了笑，“所以我可以要什么奖励呢？让我想想啊...”说着，Tony点了点Peter嘴唇，Peter机智的轻吻上Tony的，一吻必，Peter挑眉看向Tony，“这就是你要的奖励？未免也太简单了吧。”瞧瞧，语气多挑衅啊，当然，这么简单的奖励就不可能是Tony了，他又点了点Peter的嘴唇，然后眼神往下，看了看自己的下半身。Peter眼睛发出亮光，嘴上还是不情不愿的样子“好吧好吧，看在你赢了我的份上。”  
　　“那么我们现在来讨论一下，为什么亲爱的蜘蛛侠先生当时会出现在哪里呢？”  
　　“...Mr.stark!我们接下来去哪里啊！快中午了我们去吃中午饭吧...哈哈”  
　　显然蜘蛛侠先生并不想讨论这个话题，但是钢铁侠先生孜孜不倦的目光还是使他败下阵来，“好吧是我的错，我下次再陪你来一次电玩城？”Tony可不会赞同这个没有丝毫用处的意见，他眼神幽幽的说道：“什么再来一次电玩城，晚上再来一次吧！”完全没有破绽，Peter无可奈何的点了点头，“so？我们接下来去哪？”  
　　Tony显然已经想过了这个问题，“你不是说一直想带我去那家很好吃的三明治店？”  
　　“yes！”  
　　  
　　皇后区最好吃的三明治名从不虚传，连十刀都不用就能购买到极其好吃的三明治，你还有猫可撸。这是Peter Parker的原话，至于究竟是不是最好吃的，还有待查据，但要依Tony的口味来讲，这就仅仅只能算是普通，猫咪很可爱是没错。Tony咀嚼着嘴里按照Peter喜好多加了酸黄瓜的三明治，眼前是一脸可爱，在Peter“Mr.stark好不好吃呀？是不是超好吃呀？”眼神攻击下点了点头，果不其然，耳边传来一声小小的“yes，我就知道Mr.stark会喜欢！”言毕，自己高高兴兴的把自己那一份三明治吃的干净。  
　　  
　　吃完中饭的“贤.者.time”里Peter询问自家男友下一个目的地的时候却不料得到了对方的一愣。  
　　“你别告诉我你没想...？”  
　　Tony顿了一个较长的时间后，缓缓说道：“我带你去游乐园...?”  
　　Peter的黑线似乎都挂到地上去了，“你就是没想！”说着愤怒的起身离开了座位，大步走向门口，在即将踏出大门的那一刻，Peter停了下来，像是决定好了什么，深深吸了一口气，回头冲着Tony喊道：“还在那里坐着干嘛！？走啦！”Tony才像是反应过来的样子，坏笑着跑到Peter身边。  
　　——这个没有趣味的老男人。Peter默默腹诽道。  
　　因为还没有放假的缘故，游乐园的人并不多，基本都是带着六七岁的小孩子来玩乐的家长，秋天刚刚好的温度，微风拂过脸颊也只有带动发丝的力度，就像三月妈妈宽厚温暖的大手一样，Peter下车伸了伸懒腰，此时已经是下午两点钟，没有多少时间给他们去玩太多项目，于是就有了现在这一幕，Peter在前面拉着Tony的手在前面跑得飞快，Tony在后面跟的紧紧的，满脸的纵容，Peter飞快的跑到跳楼机跟前，因为都是小孩子的缘故，刺激项目的人少得可怜，排的长的反而是那些可爱的旋转木马，碰碰车一类的项目，他们很快就上了跳楼机，在他们旁边是一同出来游玩的小姐妹，两人手拉着手，紧紧地握在一起，头发长一点胆子应该是比较大，一直在安慰旁边的女生，Tony觉得自己应该礼貌性的安慰一下，身体右倾说道：“小朋友，要是害怕可以抓住daddy的手。”说完像是自己都不好意思的笑了笑。  
　　当然，他得到了来自胆子超大的蜘蛛侠的白眼和顺从牵过来的小手。  
　　——我家小男朋友真可爱。Tony把那只手拿上了吻了吻，嘴角疯狂上扬。  
　　终于，跳楼机开动了，在一旁姑娘们的衬托下，Peter和Tony都显得冷静过了头，瞧瞧，这不废话吗，他们是谁？是复仇者诶！超级英雄！怎么可能会害怕这种小儿科的跳楼机，就先说钢铁侠吧，他甚至飞到过太空中推导弹玩，那里空气稀薄到鱼都活不过三秒！这对于他来说和过家家没有任何区别。再说蜘蛛侠，每天在纽约荡来荡去就跟荡秋千一样，刊登JJJ的报纸头条也不是一次两次了（克拉克拍的！/逃）所以，与身旁尖叫的姑娘们相比，这两个人更像是在坐跷跷板一样，Peter甚至把手垫到后脑勺的地方，默默说了一句：“好无聊啊，一会儿去夹娃娃好了。”Tony拉过他的手放在下面，教育他道：“就算是无聊也别把手离开扶把，至少给这个游乐园一点面子。”  
　　...到底是谁不给面子啊！  
　　长达5分钟的跷跷板游戏终于停止，Tony三两下把锁住他们的安全扶把解开，牵着Peter离开了，在背后，两道敬畏的视线射向了他们。“这也太厉害了吧，我刚刚看到和我们同一次坐这个项目的大汉是抖着腿下来的...”“可怕...”  
　　Tony当然听见了Peter在跳楼机上的吐槽，一路牵着他来到商店的旁边，这里有一整排的抓娃娃机，Peter眼尖的发现这里有关于钢铁侠的娃娃，眼睛里闪着亮光的直奔向那处。  
　　但是只有上手了才发现这里的娃娃是有多难夹，亦或者是之前在电玩城中莫名消失的Peter luck再次归来，试了好几次Peter都不得要领，钢铁侠娃娃也好几次从夹子上脱落，在旁边，一位和老伴来游乐园的白发爷爷自言自语道：“我Stan.Lee可没有什么做不到的，看看，夹个娃娃！多么简单”骄傲的语气反而衬得Peter愈发不沉稳，也愈发手忙脚乱，Tony终于看不下去，环抱住Peter，从身后握住他的手，一步一步的带着Peter把娃娃夹了上来，Tony上手之后，最初也有些许生涩，但没过不久，娃娃出口出便传来了娃娃掉落的声音，Peter惊喜的回身抱住Tony：“Mr.stark您太棒了！”Tony怎会么可能放过这个吃豆腐的机会，手正要摸到Peter挺翘的屁股上时。  
　　“轰隆”一声巨响吓得Peter从Tony的怀抱中掉下来，两人一齐看向广场边上的中型机器人，在操控室内，章鱼博士狰狞的笑得开怀，尖锐的笑声传到所有人耳畔，众人惊惶失措的逃窜，狂奔。Peter看了看Tony，给他了一个“you know”的眼神，拿起背包就要跑到厕所去换战服的时候，耳边响来引擎发动的声音，回过头去，Tony已经换上他的纳米战服与罪犯进行战斗，嘴里好像还说着什么，Peter从背包里拿出面罩戴在头上，同时命令Karen把Tony说话的声音放大，只听见Tony气愤的声音响在耳畔  
　　——“你们罪犯就不能好好在家里呆一天！”“每次都来破坏我的约会！”“你们商量好的吧！”“疼不疼！？疼就对了！让你们打扰人家谈恋爱，被雷劈死都不为过！”  
　　Peter“噗嗤”笑出了声。  
　　“诶呦，年轻可真好啊老伴儿”Stan.Lee怀里抱着自己的妻子缓缓说道，笑容打上眉间，低头亲吻了自己风貌犹存的妻子。  
　　这次，钢铁侠一个人飞快的结束战斗，降落在Peter面前，一把抱起他，发动引擎飞回到几十公里外的家中。  
　　窗户在Tony的控制下自动打开，纳米战衣以极快的速度收回到特有的手表中，两人拥吻在一起，唇齿交融，在安静的房间里，水声显得无比突兀，Peter不自觉的把手搭在Tony肩头，大腿被Tony抱在腰椎处，紧紧贴合在一起，两个雄性的碰撞是战斗，是胜负，谁也不肯让着谁，牙齿咬着彼此的舌尖而微微发麻，来不及吞咽的津液随着Peter的下巴流下，只有在这个时候，Peter才会开始嫌弃他那个难脱的连帽衫，他不想他的那堆格子衬衫一样，只需要把扣子解开即可，两人嘴唇分开拉出一道银丝，Peter扭动着急不可耐的身体快速的脱下麻烦的套头衫，连带着一起带走了侧面戴着的黑色鸭舌帽。  
　　Tony扶着Peter的腰顺势倒在卧室的双人床上，手向下试图脱掉Peter穿的紧身牛仔裤，却不料Peter用手制止了他，抬起头“嗯嗯”两声表示等一下，手指点了点自己的嘴唇，目光又向下看了看。Tony当然明白这是什么意思，这是他们的赌约。  
　　Peter隔着Tony的西装裤子舔舐已经涨起的巨物，仅仅隔着裤子也能看出那东西的巨硕，不出一会，黑色的西装裤子就湿了一大片，Tony深知这条裤子，或者说这一整套西装在做完事之后是绝对不能要了的，但是他才不在意。Peter缓缓抽出皮带，将西装连同蜘蛛侠内裤一起脱掉，在此时，蜘蛛侠内裤显得如此滑稽，当然，Peter也不会去在意，没有了阻挡之后的巨物一下子弹在Peter脸上，他双手捧住那根涨得发紫的器物，先俯下身亲吻两个沉甸甸的囊袋，再缓缓向上，腥味从顶端传来，Peter用舌尖先舔了舔顶端，在舔到发腥的液体时皱了皱眉头，然后一口含下环口，舌尖慢慢地一点一点细致的舔过包含的位置，甚至用粗糙的舌面摩擦着龟头，Tony看着自己可爱的男友为自己做着最亲密的事情，欲望熏红了眼，却也一眨不眨的看着Peter为自己服务，很显然，Tony享受极了这一刻。  
　　Tony的器物太大了，别说含下一整个，光是到了一半就已经顶到了咽喉，Peter手指从没放弃工作，温柔的按摩着囊袋和下面舔舐不到的柱体，手指停留在表面甚至可以感受到血液的流动，Tony强有力的心脏跳动到这里都可以感受都，Peter上下起伏着自己的脑袋，嘴巴张得圆圆的，眼角含泪，一副被欺负的惨兮兮的样子，嘴上却做着极其与外表不符的运动，Peter活动腮帮子，吮吸着柱体，感受心脏的跳动，终于，Tony在Peter温润的口腔中缴械投降，Peter直起身子，又向前倾身，交换着充满腥臭的精液，粘稠的液体不知道究竟是谁喝下去的更多。  
　　Tony直起身子，一把抱住早早就想摸的Peter挺翘的屁股，手指灵活的脱下Peter下半身紧致的牛仔裤，钢铁侠内裤纯洁的像是在观赏一场异常激烈的合欢戏。Tony用手指摸进Peter湿滑的后穴，此时不用扩张就知道里面软的厉害，Peter扶着Tony的胸膛，慢慢地坐了下去，下体被撕裂的痛苦让Peter的表情系统崩坏到底，眼泪止不住的往下流淌，“Mr.stark好疼啊...”  
　　Tony心疼的吻了吻Peter眼角的泪滴，这样不上不下的卡在那里他也难受，蜘蛛侠良好的恢复系统让Peter的后穴每每都紧致的不像样子，Tony决定比起这样不上不下的卡住，不如贯穿到第来的实在，他轻轻地抱起Peter的臀部，下半身向上一顶，柱身尽数埋没在后穴里，这显然是疼的，Peter被这突然的顶撞疼的轻叫了一声，眼泪刚刚被亲吻干净便又流了下来，Tony在里面等待Peter适应了之后，开始动了起来，同时手也不老实，一只手摸上乳首缓缓摩擦，拉扯，另一只手套弄在Peter的性物上，随着顶撞慢慢收紧。  
　　身体记忆往往最好使，不出两分钟，Tony便找到了那个最可以让Peter感受到快感的小小凹进，狠狠地顶上那个地方，激得Peter身体一阵发抖,Tony坏心眼的多次顶撞上那个敏感点，套弄着性物的那只手却在此时松了开来，快感在Peter身体里积累，却无处发泄，Peter回过头用那个眼神请求男人。但是Tony怎么会随随便便放过他，在紧致的穴口疯狂捣进，不知道多少次的冲撞进穴心，终于，Tony把微凉的与体温不相符的精液尽数射进Peter体内，同时，一直放在他性物上的手指松开，两个人一同到达了高潮。  
　　在射精过后往往是贤者时间,Peter趴在Tony精壮的胸膛，小麦色的肤色与Peter形成巨大反差，Peter有一搭没一搭玩弄着Tony脸上浓密的小胡子。  
　　“好了，该第二次了”Tony再一次抱起Peter，有了第一次的润滑，直接捅进去也不会有多少阻碍，Peter爽的呲哇乱叫，小腿跟小猫踩奶似的抵在Tony大腿上，“哪里来的第二次啊！？”  
　　“你赔偿我的约会的！”Tony激烈的摇晃着下半身说道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　

　　　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
